


Sailor Saturn

by Serendipity00



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: Poems on my favorite senshi





	1. The Rhyme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rhyming poem for Sailor Saturn

 

She is the Sailor of Death

Means that she can take away your breath  
She happens to just be doing her job  
Even if some lives she has to rob

As a guardian she is so young  
With an ability that left everyone stung  
Her position but her at a distance  
The other senshi meeting her with resistance

Though what she does seems very grim  
Her powers aren't released on a whim  
Her ability is reminiscent of the seasons  
For what she does, she has her reasons

The perishing of life is similar to winter  
Swooping in so fast just like a sprinter  
Then the rebirth of life akin to spring  
So joyous that the birds sing

The area gets subjected to recreation  
While she goes under rejuvenation  
Flora and fauna never really being gone  
They come back to see a new dawn

Knowing this people should be a little less weary  
Be cause Sailor Saturn is anything but dreary


	2. Luciernaga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Hotaru. Came up with it not too long ago. Was inspired after I walked my dog a couple minutes ago and saw fireflies. Also, the title is a Spanish word for firefly.

Small  
Precious  
Warm  
Linked to the end  
  
Also a new beginning  
In the dark  
The purple twilight  
There is a small light  
  
Showing power when it is her time  
Hope  
Basking in the moon's light  
Firefly


	3. Dusk 'till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A poem about Sailor Saturn's powers, inspired by watching a sunset.

The end  
We have reached that point  
Where the glaive has swung  
The sun goes down  
  
Starting with the changing of colors  
The blue sky is now the orchid twilight  
Clouds fill the sky   
In beautiful oranges-pinks swaths  
  
Dusk then ensues  
Violet turns the sky  
As the sun gets closer to rest  
The fated event  
  
Following into the indigo night  
With it's cool darkness  
So silent and still  
A feared but necessary time  
  
That does not last forever  
Light will come  
And there will be a path   
To the noise of life  
  
Brightness slowly creeps up  
And warmth chases away the cold  
Dawn painted lavender  
It is morning  
  
Completing the cycle  
Realized is the purple one's ring  
The sun rises once more  
The beginning 


End file.
